Machines, for example motor graders, dozers, when loaders, and excavators are commonly used in material moving applications. These machines include a ground engaging tool having a cutting edge component configured to contact the material. For example, motor graders are typically used to perform displacement, distribution and leveling of material, such as rock and/or soil. The motor graders may move the ground engaging tool over the ground so that the cutting edge component engages with the rock and/or soil so as to displace, distribute, or level the rock and/or soil.
During use of the cutting edge component, the material may abrade the cutting edge component, causing it to erode away. Accordingly, the cutting edge component may be removably attached to the ground engaging tool and replaced on a periodic basis. Conventional cutting edge components may be formed as a single plate of constant thickness. Such conventional cutting edge components may be relatively costly to manufacture and relatively difficult to handle due to their weight.
An alternative cutting edge component is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,057 (the '057 patent) issued to Wold. Specifically, the cutting edge component of the '057 patent includes an upper portion of about one-half thickness as a lower portion. By reducing the thickness of the upper portion, the cutting edge component may require less material and may weigh less than the conventional cutting edge component having a single plate of constant thickness. However, the cutting edge component of the '057 patent may still be relatively costly to manufacture and relatively difficult to handle due to its weight. Also, the cutting edge component may not efficiently direct material, such as rock and/or soil, around the cutting edge component.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.